Persons who suffer from lower back pain, sciatica, sometime find relief from performing several exercises that relieve the pain, however most of these exercises require the use of a table and chair in combination. The present invention provides a useful exercise bench which takes the place of the table and chair method and provides a better way to exercise a persons lower body. Prior to the present invention there has never been an exercise bench which is specifically directed toward persons with lower back pain and which comprises the elements described herein.
Prior art patents which are relevant are as follows:
Rifas, U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,829 which discloses an abdominal exercise apparatus and methods.
Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,163 discloses a gymnastic apparatus.
Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,247 discloses a back builder.
Rouillard, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,402 which discloses a ramp, horizontal, on bench adjustable stretch bench for relieving a user's back pain.
Sanfani, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,473 which discloses a compact back exerciser.
Hill, U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,258 which discloses an abdominal and lumbar therapy and exercise apparatus.
As can be seen from the prior inventions there has never been an invention as the present which includes all the elements necessary for effectively exercising a persons lower back to relieve lower back pain such as sciatica. The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art in providing an effective exercise bench which comprises a base frame work with several attachment components including a ridged foam mat, an adjustable padded upper body and head rest support, an adjustable padded foot rest, two padded half round knee rails, and two sturdy metal hand rails.